


That's the beauty of a secret, You know you're supposed to keep it.

by iwritetrash



Series: Stormpilot One Shots [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bets, Can't keep their hands off eachother, Finn is an art teacher, M/M, Poe is a PE teacher, Rumours, Teacher AU, sweepstakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal Organa catches the P.E teacher and the art teacher making out in the supply closet, revealing their not-so-secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the beauty of a secret, You know you're supposed to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Just another teacher AU I guess.

“Shhhh! Ms Organa’s coming!” Leia heard quick whispered and muffled giggles from the crowd gathered outside the supply closet, which seemed to disperse almost immediately, with the exception of a small group that remained crowded around, listening intently at the door. All of the remaining students stood immediately to attention, however, when they caught sight of their head teacher looking on with obvious disapproval.

“What an earth is going on here?” She demanded and the group glanced at each other, reluctant to be the one to admit what was going on. Eventually, one girl, presumably the youngest, spoke up.

“There are two people making out in the supply closet. We were just trying to work out who it was.” She answered, a little sheepish, but for the most part unashamed of her actions.

“Well, I believe that question can be answered very easily, if you’ll excuse me.” Leia walked over to open the door, expecting to see two students who could be easily reprimanded. She certainly was not expecting to see the shocked faces of the P.E teacher, Poe Dameron, and the newly employed art teacher, Finn Samuels. Apparently none of the students expected it either, as the two teachers awkwardly straightened their clothes and left the closet, followed by a furious Leia Organa marching them to her office.

The rumors were spread around the school within the hour, and not a single student hadn’t heard that Mr Dameron and Mr Samuels had finally gotten together. Money was exchanged from various bets and pools between students and teachers alike, and there were cries of joy from the students who’d shipped it all along.

Leia was happy for the couple too, she really was, however she was incredibly unhappy with their behavior in her school.

“You are teachers, you are supposed to be setting an example for the students. What kind of image are you trying to paint? Since you both seem to have surprisingly clean records so far, I will let you off, just this once, but if I ever catch you in such a compromising situation again, you will both have to find positions elsewhere, have I made myself clear?” She snapped.

“Yes, Miss.” They both murmured, and her face cracked into a smile.

“So how long have you been dating?” She grinned.

***

With the spread of the news came the aftermath. Lessons were disrupted by questions about their relationship, every teacher in the school was asked whether they knew anything else about their relationship, students had become so entirely focused on learning more about their goddamned relationship.

“A girl asked me who topped today.” Finn sighed, settling onto Poe’s sofa next to him, and Poe almost choked on his own breath.

“What did you say?” He gasped out eventually.

“I told her it was none of her business.” Finn replied, “You think I’m going spread that kind of information? We’re on thin ice as it is.” He laughed.

“I still maintain that that was your fault.” Poe nudged him playfully.

“It was not!” Finn protested. “You were the one who couldn’t wait until the evening!”

“And you were the one that was loud.” Poe retorted and Finn grinned.

“I guess you do that to me, babe.” He grinned, leaning over to press a sloppy kiss to is lips. Poe leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Finn’s torso, but before he could deepen the kiss, Finn pulled back, standing up and saying something about dinner. Poe groaned in protest at the loss of contact and Finn laughed, shooting him a smug smile, and Poe just knew it was payback for earlier. Whatever. He’d get him later.

***

Eventually the hype seemed to die down, and for the most part they seemed to be left in peace, although it was apparent that some students were still invested in the relationship, pausing to coo when they were spotted holding hands while walking towards Poe’s car or when they were spotted kissing chastely before they parted ways to go to their separate lessons. There was, however, never another incident in the supply closet, at least not when there were students around, much to the disappointment of the students. The school all but exploded, however, when they returned in the new school year with the same surname and a ring to match.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Strange Love by Halsey.


End file.
